Ways That Danny Lived
by blackrabbitkani
Summary: I am not in denial. This is totally legit. Yup. He's defiantly alive. Nope, not in denial. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Basically, I'm in denial.**

Clara took a deep breath and continued her phone conversation with her boyfriend Danny.

'So, in summary, I love you Danny and I will never love anyone else ever ever and I love you we should get married and have babies.'

Silence.

'Hello? Danny?'

'Sorry Clara, this car just appeared out of nowhere and nearly hit me! Thankfully I'm ok, so yea! I'm totally up for the love and marriage and babies so yea.'

Clara smiled. She loved Danny and he loved her and together they were going to have lots of babies and never lie to each other again and Danny wouldn't die and neither would Clara because they love each other so much the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This was suggested by the sexy thefriendlyguy63**

Clara looked over at the cyberman in the graveyard, but this one was not like the others. It was watching her.

'Hey Mr cyberman, wot u wont m8?' It didn't respond.

'Bro, imma get my homie to bray ya, or me bf. He was liek a soldja. He gun beat u up. Oh w8, he ded.' Clara realized what she had said and started crying.

'Or, is he?' The cyberman's face lifted upwards to reveal, gaassp, another face! and this was a Pink face!

'Oh ma gah! Daneeeeeeyyyy!1'

'Come on Clara, lets blow this joint.' He grabbed hold of his bae, and his face went back on. He put his arms by his side and blue rockets splurted out!

'Danny bebe, whats going on?!'

'I am... Iron Man!' It turns out he wasn't actually a cyberman, he was just pretending. He was actually Iron Man and had been for a while. Together they flew off into the sunset and got married and had lots of babies and chillies and maybe even a dog. What sort of dog would they get? Maybe a pug? Or a teacup Pomeranian?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yes I own everything and this is totally legit trust me.**

'Weehee!' The happy suited man squeed. 'Welcome to Heaven!' Danny widened his eyes in shock.

'Huh? I'm dead?! How did that happen?!' AI man grimaced.

'You died because you loved Clara too much and the pure love was to much and you died.' PE stared at the floor, saddened at this plot device.

'Oh no.'

'Mmmm.' Suit sidled up to him. 'Say, what was your name again?'

'Danny. Danny Pink.'

'No. Danny Pink isn't on my list.' An iPad pooped out of the air. 'Are you Rupert Pink per chance?'

'Um, just wondering, what happens if I'm not on the list?'

'Well you magically become alive again because logic. Now, did you mean; **_Rupert_**_ Pink?' _Google corrected.

'No. I am Danny and Danny is me.'

Poof! Danny was alive and ran up to Clara and loved her and they had time traveling babies made with love. The end.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Totally legit.**

Clara skipped merrily into the TARDIS.

'Yo Doc.' The furry man frowned his eyebrows.

'You only call me Doc when you are sad. Tell me your woes small human child.' Clara burst into tears, her fabulous makeup running all over the floor.

'My bae is deaded!'

'Oh, dear, Danny?' Clara nodded.

'Well that's ok, I know how much you two loved each other so much so very very much and you will be in love forever so I will change time and fix it!'

And lo and behold, the Doctor did as he said and Danny was alive and him and Clara were together forever and ever the end and nothing bad ever happened to them ever and they were always happy lots.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Pink. The blood of angry pigs.**

Danny Pink

Danny Pink

Danny Pink

Danny Pkin

Danny Pkinh

Danny Pking

Dannyo ing

Danny Pinnk

Danny Pink

Danny THoipj

Danntt Pkin]DanntPink

Danyy Hpink


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about that last one. Daneeyyyyyyy**

**pink**

Danniel Pinkman was stood in a graveyard in front of his wide eyed bae. The only trouble was, he was a cyberman!

'Who are you?' Clara asked, eyes wider then a wide thing.

Danny didn't say anything, instead he took off the face plate. Clara's eyes widened.

'Danneh? Mah honey bunch?' Danny was silent. He then proceeded to take of the rest of the cyber head, then the arms, legs, torso and butt! He was completely fine and not a cyberman after all! Clara ran up and embraced him, her eyes wide with the love she held for the wonderful man who she loved and would never again lie to and together they would have babies and la la la la la happy happy times in the OsPink family! Love! Ending.

**AN: Ideaaaass please**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is for the salacious TheDoctorFiona**

Whoooshh... Weeeehhuuuhh...Whooshhh...Weeehuuhhhhh. Budooommm.

The TARDIS pooped down in the Sphere of Nether.

'Yo Clars, we here.'

'Thnx m8. Btdubs, where u keep da weapons?' The stick insect frowned his muscular eyebrows.

'No weapons in here missy. I'd need a permit.'

Clara sighed and flounced out of the box towards the place of Danny.

Daniel Pinkerson was sat on a table with an weird man wiggling beside him.

'Wot do u mean I'm ded?'

Suddenly, from the shadows crept..._ Claaaraaaa..._

'Hun! Wot u doin ere?'

'Saving your hide!' Clarz used the power of her love to materialize a machine gun!

'Hey, do you have a permit for that?'

WAH BAH BAH!

BOOM! Danny was back to life.

WOOBOO SHINSNICKLE PIPPY POP!

Everthing was happy and nothing hurt.

la fin


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Danny is a precious baby**

Danny looked down at the iPad. There it was, the button that would delete his emotions. _Delete_ a voice is his head rang out. _Delete delete delete._ As he was brooding, he noticed another option on the screen. Eject.

'Hmm.' He hmmed. 'Well, I'm already dead!' He grinned and plonked the button with gusto. The plastic chair he was sat on exploded! And with the updraft he was catapulted into the air. He soared through the NetherSphere, then actually _through_ the NetherSphere into his bod.

He sat up, looked around then went to Clara.

'Danny I'm so glad you're alive I love you lets get married and have babies and never fight or lie or do anything mean to each other I love you those are your words.'

The End.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Another one from the wonderful TheDoctorFiona**

**'**Ladies, gentlemen and plantkin. We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Danny Danny Soldier Manny.'

Clara sniffled greatly.

'D-ddaaaannyyyyyy!' She swiddled up to the open coffin and stroked the face of her dead honey.

'Dannyy... I LLLOOVEE YOOOUUU!' The tears catapulted down her face in flash floods of sadness, salt cruising the Niagara Waterfalls of her cheeks.

'clara?' A voice peeped from below her. She looked downwards and gasped! Danaee was sitting up in the coffin!

'Baby boy?! But u deded!'

'No bae, your eyes are getting all gross and wet staph! Your face is too beautiful to get wet. Don't swim ever plz.'

Clara stared at him through running makeup and suprise.

'Now help me out my legs are ouchie.'


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Daaannnyyyyyyyyy...**

The old guy working at the funeral home started panicking. The dead bods were arising all around him like a zambie movie! thankfully, most were trapped in the lockers. Most, apart from one. Mr Formally Danny Pink was lying on the table, covered by a sheet, and he didn't want to know what happened when he stood up. So he pegged it.

Danny yawned and took off the sheet. He looked into the mirror conveniently placed just at head sitting up on a slab height. He looked at his reflection and touched his face in disappointment.

'Damn, if I'm going to see Clara looking like this I have got to change!' It turns out he was perfectly fine! Not a cyberman, nope. Not at all. He just looked a little worse for wear after being run over.

He cleaned himself up, saved Clara and the world and they got married the end


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is thanks to the fabulous Kendra600**

'Hello?' An unfamiliar voice quivered from the phone. Clara made an interesting face.

'hey yea um, who is this? Wheres the bae?'

'I'm so sorry my dear, it came out of nowhere! In case you didn't get it, he got hit by a car lol' Clara le gasped. _No... this could not beeee..._

_'_Baby I love you! Don't die!'

She put on her game face and with the power of pretty speded over to the place. Daneay was there on the ground. He was deded.

'Danny..'

'Urk' A voice of the danny variety ekked from the floor 'Clara... a true loves kiss will heal me...'

Clara booped down an smattered his lips then **BAM!** Danny jumped up and stuff and they were in love forever and ever the end.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Dis is for dark-thyme-lord. Word.**

'So Clara, only one person can come through this mystical afterlife gate.' Clara held her breath

'Okay, come on through baby!'

'No Clara, I will send this small child I murdered through instead and I want you to find his parents who probably live in a country miles away and may be dead themselves and even if they were alive might not accept their son coming back from the dead and I would be sending him back to a country broken by war and stuff and away from this cosy afterlife in a last ditch attempt to right some karma or something like that. See ya in hell!'

Clara mooped.

'D-danny? Really?'

The child edged his way towards the doorway.

'Dany bae u better come out of there and if it's a little kid ill be suuuuu mad!'

'**SIKE! **Budge over kid my true love needs me.' He shoved the child away and lept towards Clara, dipping her into a dip and smooching her time square kiss style. They were in love forever and the kid had a cosy afterlife the end


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: My sister gave me this one**

Clara was sad because her bae was deaded. She was all alone with nobody to hold so she wanted somebody to lean on. Metaphorically of course. She decided to.. um... _buy_ a puppy to quell her thoughts of sorrow.

'Give me the puppy' she said, gun in hand as she _bought _the puppy. After leaving the cops in the metaphorical dust she scarpered home and released the small baby dog to the floor.

'Hello Clara' The dog said. SHOCK! It was actually Danny reincarnated! And not just that... he was the new buddah! So him and Clara got married and when to Nirvana together and lived happily the end.

**AN: I'm sorry if anyone is offended with this. Take it up with my sister.**


End file.
